


True Loaf?

by taetea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Lee Taeyong, Bakery!AU, CEO Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kind of cliche, M/M, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, dense baffoons, their friends are tired of their shit, two idiots who do not know how to romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetea/pseuds/taetea
Summary: "I'll buy it."Taeyong blinked. He watched the man blink too."Uh, great I'll pack these up for you-""Not the toast. You."





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i need a rich man in my life thats why i conjured one up on the plane, sue me guys
> 
> maybe cliche

Taeyong liked his workplace. He had been working at CTea Bakery for just under six months, and had finally gotten to the point where saying ‘good morning’ to his colleagues felt comfortable enough.

Rejecting the well-dressed man was thus a rather normal decision, he supposed.

 

 

_-a week ago-_

 

 

“Welcome!”

The bell hung at the bakery’s entrance tinkled lightly as new customers entered. Taeyong had been busy laying out the newly baked jam danishes, and greeted them with a cheery voice without looking up. When he did stretch up to properly accommodate them, Taeyong found two men, both tall and in dark Armani suits, peering intently at their toast section.

“Can I help you?”

Both men didn’t react to the question. The shorter of the two, with jet black hair hanging low over one brow, hesitated for a moment, before heaving a small sigh.

“He’s wondering if the sampling box would be refilled soon.”

Oh. Taeyong inwardly snickered.

“We make them in batches, so maybe in about 20 minutes?”

The taller man’s brows crinkled at the waiting time.

“Uh, but I can help you just make one now? You want to try just the original toast right?”

“If that isn’t too much to ask for.”

Taeyong wasn’t expecting a slight American accent in the man’s reply, and it took him by surprise. He was entertaining some fancy-pants, should’ve guessed by the suit.

“No problem, just give me a minute.”

It was just white bread, with the edges cut off, toasted normally. Taeyong placed the slices into the slots, and waited for the bread to pop out golden brown. He glanced over to the only two customers in the shop, speaking in hushed tones while staring at the display case for the toast. 

 

Maybe the man just really had a penchant for crispy bread.

 

With practiced movements, Taeyong spread a thin amount of soft butter over the hardened bread, just enough to provide suitable saltiness. When he looked up from the spreading knife, both men had diverted their attention to himself. Taeyong squirmed slightly under the sharp gazes.

“It’s done.”

The taller man took a slice and bit into it. He chewed deliberately, and Taeyong wanted to crawl into one of the nearby drains and die of anxiety waiting for his response. He knew he didn’t have any logical reason to react like this, but somehow Taeyong suddenly felt like he was a contestant on the Great British Bake Off. He sweated as the man swallowed the bite, all the while silent.

“Did you... make the ones on the rack?”

Taeyong winced.

“Um, I was on duty today, so yes.”

“I’ll take the entire thing.”

_... Is this guy serious?_

“Sir?” He gaped.

“I’ll take all of them. The toast.”

Taeyong contemplated further probing, but ultimately decided against it. When else would he make such sales for a single customer? He settled for bagging the tray of brown toast into a large paper bag, before handing it over to the customers. The shorter man took the bag, and handed over a credit card and name-card in exchange. As Taeyong swiped the credit card and waited for the receipt, he glanced over to the name-card he had placed on the counter.

The name-card was made of a silky smooth material that reflected in the light, classy enough to make Taeyong’s eyebrows rise. 

 

 _‘Mr. Jung Jaehyun. CEO of Neo Holdings._ ’ was etched into the cream paper in gold. 

 

Huh, indeed Mr. Fancy-pants.

 

He looked up from the name-card, only to be faced with the very intense gaze of Mr. Jung. Taeyong felt the need to return the eye-contact, amidst nearly crippling nervousness that threatened to make him barf his breakfast all over the CEO's suit. His mother always said to stand his ground against people of power. The corner of Mr. Jung's mouth quirked up ever so slightly, and without breaking the stare, he extended a hand towards Taeyong.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Shaking his hand, Taeyong managed to squeak out, "Likewise, Mr. Jung."

The moment the two men left the store, Taeyong's knees crumbled to the ground, nerves no longer holding him up. When he signed up for the job, he did not sign up to interact with high-profile gentlemen that could buy over the entire franchise. As Taeyong waited for the adrenaline faded from his bloodstream, his colleague emerged from the back room, glancing over the retreating silhouettes of the customers.

"Who were they? Mafia?"

Taeyong weakly barked out a laugh. Ten always had quite the imagination.

"Nah, the CEO of Neo Holdings."

 

 

 

 

It was supposed to be a one-time thing. That kind of luck, was supposed to be a one-time thing, Taeyong had originally decided. But life seemed to work in mysterious ways as just two days later, on the exact same shift, Taeyong found himself with the two men again. It was a Wednesday afternoon, a time where most normal working men were sitting in their cubicles, sorting out whatever documents they needed to manage. Then again, Taeyong supposed, these two probably weren't the typical working men one would see on the street.

Unlike the last time, Mr. Jung headed straight towards him instead of the display racks.

"Toast. You made them this time round?"

Taeyong smiled politely despite the itch to remind him that yes, they were because it was his shift; the esteemed CEO seemed to not remember his words from just two days ago. "Yes, sir."

"All, thanks."

He nodded, bagging the entire tray once again. Reaching out his hand for the payment, Taeyong flinched when his fingers met warm skin instead of cold plastic. Apparently it wasn't only him that was flustered, as Mr. Jung's eyes looked as panicked as his when Taeyong gaped up at him.

"Ah, uh, no sorry. I just wanted to ask something."

Taeyong tilted his head in question.

"When _..._ Nevermind."

He kept his head tilted, hoping that somehow, his two customers would feel how puzzled he was in that very situation and clear the air.

And without another single word, a credit card was handed to him, swiped automatically by Taeyong (habit), and the two walked out of the store.

_Guess not._

 

 

_\- a week after initial meeting -_

 

 

The sweet elderly lady at the cashier jumped in tandem with Taeyong as the front door of the bakery swung open violently. He laughed sheepishly as she tutted her tongue, picking up the buns that had fallen out of her grip. Pretending to be busy with her payment, Taeyong peeked around for the disturbance, a small flat _'ah'_ resounding in his head when he saw the CEO. Why wasn't he surprised anymore?

He waved the old woman on her way, closing the door in her hobbling steps and turned around in preparation for yet another draining customer experience. On hindsight, Taeyong felt he should have spent a few more seconds to compose himself before facing them.

Mr. Jung was as always, silently staring. Taeyong awkwardly stared back, beads of sweat starting to form on the edge of his forehead. It was then he realized that the man was alone this time around, without his henchman.

Slowly, Taeyong raised a finger towards the rack, "Toast?"

"I'll buy it."  
  
Taeyong blinked. He watched the man blink too.  
  
"Uh, great I'll pack these up for you-"  
  
"Not the toast. You."

 

_... ?_

 

"Sir? I'm sorry?"

"I'm hiring you as a personal baker."

As a generally anxious person, Taeyong was mentally inadequate to deal with variant customers, such as the boss of a large conglomerate. People who did not want bread, or refunds for their already eaten bread stressed him out immensely when he worked, and as such his manager drilled a routine into him that Taeyong followed without fail when he did not know what to do.

He placed on the biggest smile he could muster, "Please wait a moment."

Without waiting to see his response, Taeyong rushed to the back room where Ten was kneading dough for a fresh batch of croissants.

"Ten, help. Code red."

His colleague's neck snapped up. "What? What's happening?"

"I, uh, I don't know how to explain, just help me outside!"

It was also his manager's idea to pair him up with Ten, who was the opposite of Taeyong when it came to frustrating customer interaction, or any human interaction, to be fair. Ten thrived on confronting the rare, illogical customer, as well as the respect Taeyong showers upon him after he was done sending them out of the door without trouble.

Taking off his apron and cap, Ten dusted the excess flour off his pants and walked out, Taeyong crawling in his tracks. Taeyong doesn't know how he could be unfazed, even annoyed-looking in front of a six foot man, especially when Ten himself barely reaches five feet seven, but he does, and Taeyong felt tears gathering in his eyes in appreciation for his blessing of a co-worker.

"What can we help you with, sir?"

"I want to hire him." Mr. Jung deadpanned without a single beat missed.

"You are... being serious right now?" Taeyong thanked Ten for saying what he could not.

"Yes."

Ten squinted, "Well, he's on a contract now. So, no can do sir. Sorry about that. Meanwhile, would you fancy anything else?"

Mr. Jung (unfortunately) directed his attention back at Taeyong. "I'll pay three times the salary, and the contract annulment fee."

If Ten looked slightly miffed before, his expression morphed into complete annoyance by the man ignoring him. As Taeyong sputtered, Ten snapped his fingers, demanding attention away from Taeyong having a minor meltdown.

"You. You are the CEO of what, what holdings, right?"

The customer wordlessly passed a name-card to Ten, who then read it impassively.

"Look, Mr. Jung. I know you are used to entitlement, but in this world, there are some things that you just cannot get when you want it. Some things, including buying an employee out of an establishment as you see fit. So please, may we request you to leave the shop?"

Taeyong finally felt composed enough to pitch in, "I'm sorry, I don't intend on quitting this job."

The confused look on the man's face irritated Taeyong enough to bolster his courage.

"I'm sorry to reject your kind offer, but I am content working in CTea and have no plan on switching careers any time soon. I hope you can understand this."

Just when Mr. Jung opened his mouth, the bakery door swung open, bell jingling violently against the glass at the force which it was flung at. The other man that always accompanied Mr. Jung stepped in much more frazzled than Taeyong ever remembered seeing him, his face the picture of total panic.

He stopped, and took in the sight of the three men standing in the middle of the store. Ten groaned, slapping a hand onto his hip.

”Yes? We are currently in the middle of something here.”

Taeyong tilted down and whispered, “He’s the CEO’s secretary, i think.”

The guy was still slightly panting, but straightened himself up, patting down his suit. His face molded back into the calm indifference that Taeyong was used to seeing.

”Sir, we-“

”He won’t come with me, Doyoung.”

 _Ah, so his name was Doyoung_.

Contrary to Taeyong’s expectations, Doyoung just gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes at his boss’s plea.

”Of course, sir. I’ve told you before it isn’t a viable option.”

”But-“

Both Ten and Taeyong stared as Doyoung walked towards them, and balked when he bowed down, hand placed over his chest. 

“I’m really sorry for the inconvenience. Mr. Jung has very specific preferences when it comes to his food, so he might seem a little unhinged, please understand him.”

Taeyong looked to Ten worriedly, not sure about how to deal with the entire situation. All he got was an impassive shrug that left Taeyong to his own defence.

”Uh, um. It’s o-okay?”

”We will send a gift in apology. Please feel free to tell us any grievances that you might still have, we will compensate in accordance.”

Doyoung was still bowing, and Taeyong could tell the blood was rushing to his face by the red tips of his ears. In embarrassment and concern for the man, he forcibly pushed Doyoung upright, whose face was still as blank as ever.

”That’s okay, we- ah!”

Ten pinched Taeyong’s side before he could finish talking.

”Mind explaining exactly why your boss tried to buy Taeyong away? And in such an unsuave manner too.”

Mr. Jung stepped forward at that, raising his eyebrows to speak but in a similar fashion as Ten, Doyoung slapped a hand over the CEO’s torso, preventing him from advancing.

”You see, Mr. Jung has taken a great liking towards the toast of this bakery, specifically made by Mr. Lee over here. He came here everyday of the week to check the difference in taste and texture, and decided that he liked the ones made on Mondays, Wednesdays and Sundays.” Doyoung waved towards Taeyong, “Your shifts.”

”And so... he decided to hire me to save the trouble of coming down?”

“In a sense, yes.”

Ten clicked his tongue, “Well, I guess that’s too bad then, see you-“

”I guess I could do it?”

Taeyong overlooked Ten’s astonished gaping.

”I mean, I’m not going to work for you but I can make and deliver the toast to you if you want. There’s a charge for delivery though.”

Mr. Jung’s eyes lit up at Taeyong’s proposition, and for the first time, he smiled. Taeyong had to fight not to swoon because the man was originally handsome - smiling just doubled the effect. 

Doyoung pursed his lips, thinking.

”I guess that can be arranged. Here’s the details of the office.”

Taeyong took the piece of paper from Doyoung - a neatly printed out card with the address and contact number - firmly ignoring Ten’s indignant sputtering. 

“Well, see you then.”

Both men bowed (Taeyong had to suppress the giggle when he saw Doyoung pressing down on Mr. Jung’s back) and left the bakery. 

 _Guess I just got a new part-time job then._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

kids, don't be like ten

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkwardness keeps romance alive.. i think

"Take extra care! And don't forget the spray in your back pocket! You never know what happens!"  
  
Taeyong felt his entire neck to face burn up as he actively tried to avoid being recognized as Ten's colleague, who was yelling hysterically outside the shop door. Walking as fast as he could to the nearest train station, he was relieved to be spared of Ten's incessant nagging. He had been fussing over Taeyong since they opened shop, and even more as Taeyong packed slices of toast into the take-out bag, heading for Neo Holdings for the first time.  
  
He thought with the way Ten worried over him, he was somewhat transported back into third grade and Ten had magically transformed into his sensitive mother.  
  
The people on the train didn't spare him and his bakery uniform a second glance, but as the train advanced towards Yeouido Station, Taeyong felt more self-conscious about his dull apron and slacks. Maybe he should have dusted the flour off before heading out. He didn't have the luxury of that, as the doors opened to his stop, and Taeyong rushed out together with the bunch of working men and women heading towards their offices.  
  
Oh, he really should have taken some time to groom himself damn it.  
  
Taeyong was dwarfed, physically and mentally, by the tall and sleek building in front of him. Ladies in dress shirts and pencil skirts, men in suits and oxfords busily marched in and out of the shining glass doors, and Taeyong felt very out-of-place. Still, he had a job to do, and with pink ears and hunched shoulders, he mustered up courage to head in.  
  
He cursed mentally when cold air whipped his face, making his hair even more mussed up then usual. The lobby looked as grand as he'd expected, and Taeyong although being one of the most socially awkward of his friends, knew when he needed to ask for help to be the most efficient he can. The (very pretty, and very cold-looking) receptionist glanced up at the sound of Taeyong's shoes clacking towards the counter, and he gulped in fear.  
  
"Oh, how can I help you, sir?"  
  
Taeyong was stunned when instead of snobbing him away, she melted into a bright smile, icy-cold facade completely blown away.  
  
"Uh. S-Sorry, I'm here for a delivery?"  
  
"Hm, we are expecting three at this moment. You are from?"  
  
"CTea Bakery? For Mr. Jung?"  
  
The receptionist cocked her head in understanding after hearing his destination, a small huff of laughter bursting out from red lips.  
  
"His office is on the 22nd floor, last door on the left. Don't worry about the security, they'll let you through once they know you're for Mr. Jung" Her smile managed to reassure Taeyong much more than he'd expected.  
  
"Thank you," he peeked at her nametag. "Ms. Soojung."  
  
"No problem."  
  
As the lift went up, Taeyong fidgeted with the handle of the take-out bag, anxious about meeting the CEO again. The shiny mirrors on the lift doors caught his eye, and he took the chance to fix his messy bangs, patting them down into an acceptable fashion. His reflection then gave way to another face.  
  
"Keuh- Mr. Doyoung!"  
  
Doyoung didn't seem fazed by his choking, and extended a hand to guide Taeyong towards the left. "Just call me Doyoung."  
  
Afraid of gagging on his own spit again, Taeyong settled for nodding, going along with Doyoung's guidance. The man knocked on the heavy wooden door, and Taeyong flinched at the reply.  
  
"Come in."  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Stepping into the room was like stepping into a whole new space, almost into another building. While the interior design of most of the building that Taeyong has seen comprised dark, sleek tones and many reflective mirrors, Mr. Jung's office was pristine, matte white, with bits of vibrant reds and blues scattered around the area. To say that Taeyong was taken aback would be an understatement.  
  
"Oh Taeyong! Hello, we've been expecting you."  
  
The smile that Mr. Jung welcomed him with was as dazzling as the rest of the room.  
  
"The reception didn't know..?"  
  
Doyoung cracked a tiny smirk. "Mr. Jung has strange habits regarding his diet which long-term employees are aware of."  
  
Taeyong's heart tightened ever so slightly, "He has other personal deliveries?"  
  
"Yes, currently it's Alfredo pasta, a specific red bean dessert and toast."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
His dampening of mood seemed to pass over the two's heads, and Taeyong placed the take-out box on the corner of the coffee table, preparing to take his leave. As he bowed, Mr. Jung raised a hand, stopping him.  
  
"Since you are here, why not stay for a bit of tea? I need a break too."  
  
"I... have to go back soon, the bakery is quite busy at this time."  
  
_Is that disappointment on his face?_  
  
"Hm, well then. Take one of these before you leave; I had them specially commissioned." Mr. Jung held out a glass bowl filled with various pastel crystals - candy?  
  
He continued holding up the bowl whilst Taeyong dealt with his inner conflict. The only candy he ever accepted from strangers were the gummy sweets in the doctor's office. He was an adult now, it should be alright.. right? It did seem rude to reject him again, after the entire job fiasco, so Taeyong gingerly took a small pink piece from the bowl, ignoring how the CEO's face bloomed in satisfaction.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Jung."  
  
"Don't need to call me that, just Jaehyun is fine."  
  
Taeyong glanced at Doyoung, who rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"He's just a stiff antique that insists on formalities, ignore Doyoung. I've been trying to get him to say my name for ages but it just doesn't get through his thick-ass head."  
  
"Mr. Jung, language."  
  
"What are you, my mother?"  
  
"Madam has specifically instructed me to restrict your... frivolousness."  
  
Watching the two bicker back and forth made Taeyong giggle - it reminded him of himself and Ten. Both men turned to look at him when laughter pervaded their conversation. Taeyong's mirth immediately subsided, "I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be. We've kept you captive for too long. Doyoung, escort him down."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Taeyong popped the candy into his mouth, waving the CEO goodbye as he's moved out the the office. He leaves the building with a body lighter than before, and a significantly sweeter taste in his mouth.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
It continues for several weeks. Taeyong would go to Neo Holdings, say hi to Soojung (she insisted he drop the 'Ms.' after the second visit) and offer her free pastries, then go up to Jaehyun's office to drop off the toast. Doyoung has become more chatty as Taeyong meets him - he now has to nod through at least three minutes of Doyoung badmouthing the CEO every time he comes.  
  
And Jaehyun... has not given up on his offers to have tea with Taeyong. He initially thought it was a pleasantry in the beginning, a whim at most, but after the fourth offer, Taeyong begins to think about just sitting down and chilling with him to appease the man. Ten wouldn't be happy with him.  
  
Taeyong's still slightly miffed every time the air-con slaps his face when he enters the lobby, but he has grown accustomed to it after one and a half months.  
  
"Taeyong!"  
  
Soojung's sunny greeting never failed to perk up his visits and to Taeyong, it secretly alleviated the awkwardness and scrutiny of the workers moving about the space.  
  
"Hi Soojung, anything happening today?"  
  
"Eh," she pretended to think for a bit, "nah, just the same old business partners and stock-holders having boring meetings. Anything up with you?"  
  
He smiled. "Nope, same old. Do you want cream puffs or blackberry danishes?"  
  
"Danishes please! Oh right, Doyoung won't be fetching you from now onwards because Mr. Jung requested that this be made for you."  
  
She handed him a tag, with his photo and name printed on. Taeyong frowned.  
  
"Since when did I take a photo for this?"  
  
Soojung's smile was sheepish.  
  
"Um, I might have took it from your SNS account..?"  
  
Shaking his head, Taeyong sighed. "Next time let me know first okay? If not I'll stop bringing you free food."  
  
Her pouting was reminiscent of his younger cousins back at home.  
  
"I'm joking, I'll go now okay?"  
  
Taeyong laughed at how her mood instantly brightened and waved her off, heading to the lifts. Doyoung had always tapped his employee pass to enter the security gantry, so doing it himself felt strange, especially with his own pass. The hard plastic felt especially foreign since he didn't ask for it.  
  
The lift ride was too silent for Taeyong's liking. He missed Doyoung's lamenting; they always made for a good joke.  
  
Huge doors swung open before Taeyong even knocked, revealing Jaehyun smugly grinning at Doyoung.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"Mr. Jung, it was purely luck."  
  
Taeyong's puzzlement must have been obvious, as Jaehyun explained, "I told him that you would come in at this time, and to open the doors, but he didn't believe me."  
  
...How?  
  
Doyoung just shrugged at his questioning stare.  
  
As usual, Taeyong placed the bag down and thanked Doyoung for handling the plating.  
  
"So, are you still not free for a tea break?"  
  
_Better to ask him directly about the tag._  
  
"Actually, no. I'll be happy to have a small break."  
  
Both men looked surprised at Taeyong's acceptance. Of course, it didn't happen often that someone would suddenly accept an invitation they'd rejected consistently.  
  
"Sure, Doyoung can you take out the English Breakfast?"  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Jaehyun looked like the picture of elegance, picking up the white porcelain cup to sip on. Until he burned himself on the scalding tea and half-yelped in pain.  
  
Both Taeyong and Doyoung looked at each other, dead in the eyes. Doyoung had just poured boiling water in the flask and left it for a few minutes - any person with a bit of common sense would know to wait a while. Jaehyun, Taeyong had figured, lacked a bit of that sense. The CEO had poured the tea, still steaming intensely, into the cups even after Taeyong had reminded him of the temperature and drank it.  
  
"... You alright there?"  
  
Jaehyun's face had become the same shade of dark red as the tea.  
  
"I'm fine. I'll be, I guess."  
  
Taeyong huffed lightly, blowing on his cup before sipping on it. His shoulders relaxed as the warm liquid slid down his throat, easing the remaining tension in his body. Doyoung had busied himself filing at a corner of the room, leaving Taeyong with a fidgety Jaehyun alone.  
  
"So... Taeyong. You've been baking for how long?"  
  
"Uh, I've helped my mother out when she was baking when I was younger, so about a decade?"  
  
"Oh wow," Jaehyun's eyebrows quirked up. "That's quite a bit of time."  
  
"Yeah, I've always liked baking and cooking. It just happens my job is to do that, so its a blessing."  
  
"Then... Why did you reject my offer?" The bewilderment on Jaehyun's face was so genuine that Taeyong felt a twinge of pity for him.  
  
"First of all, I signed a contract with CTea."  
  
"I told you that I would pay-" Jaehyun's comment was interrupted by Doyoung clicking his tongue. Taeyong smiled gratefully in the direction of the secretary, who was still occupied with stacks of documents.  
  
"I like to bake to see others enjoy what I made from scratch. And being where I am now gives me the happiness I wanted. Being a personal chef... is a bit too much for me. I wouldn't feel the same joy I guess."  
  
Taeyong hoped that his explanation would put the matter to rest once and for all, and seeing how Jaehyun nodded and sunk back further into the couch, he knew he wouldn't be pressured anymore.  
  
"Mr- no, sorry. Jaehyun, why did you request for this," Taeyong pulled out the tag from his pocket. "To be made?"  
  
"Ah, previously Doyoung escorted you for security purposes. After a while I saw no need to do so, so I asked for Soojung's help."  
  
"...And to take my photos without permission?"  
  
"Oh. Um, sorry... about that."  
  
Taeyong's glare was short-lived as Doyoung strided over, presenting him a napkin to dry his mouth with.  
  
"I apologize too. It was my incompetence to fail to persuade him to take the proper methods."  
  
"Persuade him..?"  
  
It was Doyoung's turn to glare at Jaehyun, who tried his best to melt into the sofa while staying as still as he could, eyes averted far from the pair.  
  
"I had warned him time and again to contact you personally before making these kinds of decisions. Yet, my _boss_ ," Taeyong winced at the amount of sarcasm that dripped out of Doyoung's enunciation. "for some reason, found it difficult to contact you."  
  
"Doyoung... I-"  
  
"You could've just asked for my mobile number? I came here every week." Taeyong was more amused than annoyed at this point.  
  
Jaehyun's mouth fell open, slack. Doyoung slapped his own forehead, hard enough to leave a red mark when he removed his palm.  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
For the first time he visited the office, Taeyong laughed out loud without inhibitions. So, even a CEO would have trouble with these kinds of requests. After he had composed himself, wiping away the wetness at the corners of his eyes, Taeyong found Jaehyun extending a phone towards him, looking slightly dazed.  
  
"Type it into here?" Jaehyun nodded.  
  
Taeyong took the phone, and hesitated, thinking about whether he should enter the bakery's number instead of his personal one.  
  
This should be the company's phone right?  
  
He pressed in his branch's contact number, handing it back to the waiting man. Jaehyun looked at the new contact and his expression turned sullen. The phone was whipped back into Taeyong's direction.  
  
"Not this one."  
  
"... My personal number? Isn't this the company's phone?"  
  
"It's mine. So put yours in."  
  
_Oh._  
  
Taeyong felt his head instantly heat up. He willed his emotions in check, hoping that the redness of his ears would go unnoticed by the two. Hastily, Taeyong took the phone, punching his number into the keypad and changing the name to 'Taeyong'. Jaehyun gently took it back from him, and Taeyong's heart did an extra 'thump' when the CEO burst into a wide grin upon seeing the edited contact.  
  
_Oh fuck._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

dont worry taeyong im sure that jaehyun felt the same when u laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy thank yall so much for the heartfelt responses !!


End file.
